In a known goods sale system, a POS (Point Of Sale) terminal registers data regarding goods using the RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technique.
In the goods sale system using the RFID technique, it is difficult to enlarge a RFID tag as a data carrier attached on relatively small-sized goods such as accessories. Therefore, a relatively small-sized RFID tag having a small antenna and a short communication distance is attached to the relatively small-sized goods. In contrast, a large-sized RFID tag for a large antenna and a long communication distance is attached to relatively large-sized goods such as suits. Therefore, in the goods sale system using a RFID technique according to a related art, RFID tags having different communication distances coexist.
When data carriers such as a plurality of RFID tags for different communication distances coexist and transmission output from a radio communication device communicating with the data carriers is large, both the data carrier for a short communication distance and the data carrier for a long communication distance respond. Therefore, it is difficult to specify the data carrier which is a given communication target.